Frozen: Love Concurs All!
by darkvampangle101
Summary: Elsa is left all alone when Anna gets married but she discovers love unexpectly and beats the evil Southern Aisles and Weaselton Duke with the help of some robots!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I saw Forze last anuary and I thought it was AWSOME. So this is my fic. I hope u like it.

* * *

Princess Ilsa looked around Arundel and enjoyed the pink flwoers and green trees. The low class people who were her subjects ran around her playing music and laugning. Truely, every one was happy in Arundele.

Except for the Queen. She had been coronation a year ago. She was 19 year old. She was beatiful, with a lovely sister, and with a kingdom who now loved her (despite thinking breafly she was a monster because she could make ice castles and stuff).

So why was she so unhappy? Elsa could not say.

The sound of a trompet made her jump. She looked down at her glove hands - just a percaution, now that she could coltrol her snow ice powers.

It was a big day.

Princess Ana was geting married.

The pastor performed the marriage. THe Queen being the ruler of the land sat in the front row of the big curch. It was the same one she had been made Queen in. She shover at thinking of the last time she was here! How she had nearly frozen her royal golden ball, and her royal staff! How she had been so scarred at reveal herself! It had been truely terrefying!

But now, she was suppose to be happy. Her sister stand in front of the church in a enourmous white empire wasted gown, with rinestones and pearls all over the pouffy skirt, and with a tight lace top that had pink bows down the boneing. SHe also had her red hair up and woven with pink flowers and a gigantic Sworvski cristal tiara. Her feet were in satin chinese laundries gladiators.

Why did Elsa not feel appy? She JUST DID NOT KNOW.

"Do you, Princess Anna Sara Esther Kyleagh of Arendell take Olaf the Ice trollman to be your lawful wedding husand? said the minister.

Ana hicuped with a sob. "I DO!"

"And do you Kristof taje the Princess to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I DO" poor KRistof looked like he might faint at any second - after all he was kind of an efeminate man, despite hes talent at sledding and ice choping.

"Then by the powers investing by me by the Queen of Arendelle and by GOD I pornounce you MAN and WIFE. You may kiss the bride!"

Then Seven and Anna kissed and everyone clapped and the band played some beautiful music and there were some firework in the church. Anna and Kristoph (who was dressed in a beutiful purple and black outfit with a medal of the arendel flower on his chest) ran out of the church giggeling, hands held, and jumped into a boat. Ilsa waved at them and forced a smile as their sailboat sailed off into the sunset. Anna's voice echo back at Ilsa as Anna and Kristoph sailed aay...

"Enjoy yourself while I am gone sister, my husband Christof and I will enjoy our honey moon visiting Princess Rapunzel and Prince Ugene!"

Anna did not cry. She was a QUEEN. She did not cry. But inside, she felt like crying. And she did not fale to notice that the edge of the fiord started to freeze, just a little bit, as her favorite and only sister sailed away with her new husban.

Queen Elsa walked around her empty castle. It was such a quite place without Anna. Anna was noisy and did stuff like rideing bikes round the halls and running and jumping off windows and the cleaners swings and stuff. But now there was just a couple of servant who cleaned the crapets and dishes. But they left Elsa alone. Else spent most of her day feeling bored and doing a few queenly things like sitting for picture on the back of coin and stamp.

Anna had lot of sutors. Hans had want to marry her (even if it was kind of fake). Then Kristoph want to marry her. And that was even before ANna even come of age!

Yet Else had never been attention of any princes or even just poor guys. _Maybe I will forever be alone... maybe i will be marryed to my country... never knowing the joy of mother hood or find my 1 true LOVE. _

Elsa was jelous of her sister. After all ANna had done what every girl truely wanted from life. Probably when she come back from the land of Princess Rapunzle and Ugene, she might even be pregnant. And Elsa was starting to suspectthat maybe Annas child would be the one to inheriting the throne of Arendel.

Esla knew it and it maked her feel really bad to be jelous.

Then suddenly there was a big noise. It was a thud noise. Even though ELsa was in her bed room she could even here it from inside there with the door close.

"Gerda? Okum? What is that big noise?" she shoulted. "I demand to know as the queen of this land!"

The fat one came into her room. "My lady it is a group of men who say that they are from the Southern Ailes."

"The Southern Ailes?" Elsa sat up and she felt the coldness of ice in her finers. "Like that evil man Hans came from? Give me a moment to dress."

"Of couse my LAdy, I will help get you into your kirtel and crown."

She got out her least fancy dress which only had a few perls on it and was made out of green domask and had a mandrine colllar and lace sleeves.

After she made herself looked good, she stormed down the stairs and opened the door.

Standing out in front of her castle front door was... HANS!

Else gasped and pased out!


	2. Chapter 2: Prints Who?

Quthors Note:I hope uguys had a grate sivic holidays today. I did. Hope u like this chapter.

* * *

Elsq woke up to the sound of beutiful violon music. It sounded like an angle's playing! She also realize that she was lying on some thing soft and sliky. And that her side was hot like she was near a fire. Then she opened her eye's.

IT WAS HANS IN THE CONER PLAYING THE VIOLINE! Also they were alone

Elsa screamed so lod that the windows almsot broke. Hans jumped bropping his violin onto the floor wear it almost broke.

"Your majisty!" said Hans "I did not relize you wear awake!"

"Gerda! Okum!" she screamed "Hans has traped me in this same room wear he trapped my sister Proncess Anna and smowman olaf!"

"No!" said Hans "No!"

"Help Help!" she screamed!

"No!" he said again.

But Elsa push herself upon her hands to try and e scape the evil prints Hans. But she felt so weak! She fell for a moment back onto the pilow on the couch. Then Hans set a side his vioolon and walked toward her. Elsa screamed and screamed. Ovbiousley he was going to murder her just like he had all ways planed!

Then Gerda and Okum and some soliders ran in really fast with there baionette wepons all pointed out. But then Greda held upp her hands in a STOP motion.

"Wait guys you totally have it wrong!" said Gerda

"Shoot him shoot him now" said Elsa "or I will freeze him into a Prints Hans popsecle! I sware it! As Queen oof Arendelle!"

So the gards ran toward him. ut Hans Screamed and held up his hands!

"You are all wrong"

"I do not think so" said Elsa "KILL HIM NOW before he kill me your Queen!"

"Wait" said Hans "I amnot PRINCEHANS I am his older twin brother who is identitcal twin!"

"Oh my Bod!" said Elsa "I just can not believe it"

She passed out for just a second then woke up again. Hans was be side her. He looked wery worried. He nelt down next to her. But she was not so scarred because she was gtting ready to freeze him into an evil ice cube from the sothern Aisles.

"Queen Elsa... you MAJESTY... my pologies... I am not Printe Hans, I am... HIS IDENTICLE TWIN!"

Elsa gasped. So did Greda and Okum.

"My name is... Pricne Hiroshi of the Sothern Aisles... and I have coming here to make a pology to you... please do not kill me into an icicle!"

Ilsa gasped. So did Gerda. Eeven so did Okum even thou he was a man.

"But... how is yoou look just like Hans? Are you sure you are not hands?"

"N sure I am Prince Hiroshi. I have allways been Prince Hiroshi. And I will tell you some thing, Your Majisty Queen Elsa..."

She narrow her eyes, expecting to here some thing hirroble. To hear some thing that was blamey from this... Prince Hiroshi of the Sothern Aisles... to here him make some escuses for his evil brother!

"I must tell you.. thi8s was my entention when I coming here..." His big blue eye starrwd at her with so much pane. "i am coming hear to tell you that I am so sorry for what my brother did. Prince hans that is... I personaly sentinced him to life time in a discusting dungeon for trying to take over the Arendell... he will never see the lite of day or the out side of that cell ever again for what he try to do to you and your good sister Ana! And now that I see how beutiful you are Queen Ilsa I have not a single dout that I did the right thing with Hans..."

then Elsa fairnted!


	3. Chapter 3-Drama in Sothern Aisles

Authors Not: I think the action is gong to be come really hightened in this acpter and u will c PRINCE HEROSHI is actally a lot more like Ilsa than every1 think!

* * *

Elsa woke up and she was lying on the couch and Gera and Okum was over her looking really scarred. Prince Heroshi was not there and then she looked around

"What happened I think I saw Prince Hans but he pretended that he was not Prince Hans! And he palay violin!"

"Yes..." Gerda said "but your Majisty it is true Prince Hans has identicle twin named Prince Hiroshi who plays violin... prince Hans can only play the harmonicla. That is how I know it true. Also he brought a seal from the King of Southern Isle that says that he is really who he is."

"Oh ok so did he go hom after I pased out?"

"No your Majisty we sent him off after he scarred you!" said Okum

Elsa felt bad that she had been so rude to him when it was not his falut that his brother was such a jerk face. So then she told Okum and Greda to bring him back and she would speak to him and have some food with him and apoligize.

* * *

Prince hIroshi sat in front of the fir next to Elsa. They drink icey cold cokes that Elsa had chilled with her icey finger stuck into them. Then Okum brung them some cheese burgers and they eating them.

"I am sorey that you wee scared by my presents!" said Prince Hirosi

"It is ok I can tell you are not the same guy as Prince Hans by the fact that you are not a total jerk and also you got a better looking nose" said Ilsa

"Thank you very much" said Prince Hiroshi "I left my older brother Prince Carlile in charge of the Sothern Iles and I left my evel Bad younger brother Prince Hans in a dungon."

"Wow" said Elsa "I think If I left Arendell I would miss my sister and servant so much!"

"But that is be cause you are loved here..." Prince Hirosi looked like he was very sad for a minute "In my home of the Sothern Aisles, I am not... loved like you in facet many of my brother and my relative's and other kings and queens really are scarred of me."

But you are Prince!" said Else "how can that be?"

"Well remember when you was hated in the Arendel? I hear all about it from the Duke of Weasle Town. He said you were monster just be cause you can make snow from your hands! But I knew difrently be case I know what it like to be difrent."

Elsa looked at him and he looked so sad that she knew he tell the truth! Prince hiroshi cleary was some one who also knowing what it was like to be difrent! Sudenly she thought **wow he look s o hansome. **But then she told her self not to think that.

"What is wrong that they do not liek you?" said Elsa "you seem nice and you look pretty nice as well I just do not get it."

Then prince Hiroshi blush a little be fore he answer.

"You are not the only peson who has specail power's. I am all so cursed and not a single trole can fix me."

"I do not think of my power as curse any more" said Elsa "what could be so bad that you are curse with that would make the people of the Southern Iles?"

Hans looked away and sat down his cheese burger very saldy. He could not even breng himself to drink his icey coka cola.

"I hope you donot hate me after I tell you but your Majisty... I have a power I have a power to create robot with my hands"

Ela gasped!

* * *

Luckly he did not make any rbots with his hands for her at that time en fact he did not damnstrate his power at all. After they finnish there cheese burgers and cokes then rince Hiroshi said he was really tired from the long bote ride and then Elsa ordered Gerda and Okum to make up a room for him (it was way cross the castel and next to Okums room so there was no thing unapropriate about his staying over). Then he went into the room and slept. Then Elsa went to sleep too.

Then in the morning she woke up and put on clothes. She put on a long pink dress with an umpire waste and edge in shinny purple squins. She put on sme emerald earings and some satin booties and a braclet made of emralds too. And there was breakfast. Served in the dining hall. It wsas some egg mcmufens and some frapucino. Prince Hiroshi was not awake yet so Elsa ate all by her self. She ate like 4 mcmufins witch was ok... she was very thin and could eat all she wanted and never put on waight.

Then sudenly Garda ran in! She was carrying a piece of paper. Elsa sat down her mcmufin and frapucino and looked up.

"Yes servant?" she asked

"I have shocking news!" said Gerda "I got news from the Sothern Isles! Prince Carlile has been posioned in his dinner!"

"N!"

"Yes!" said Greda "And you know the King of the Sothern Isles is basicly un able to be King because he so old!"

"Oh no it must have been Prince Hans except he is in a dungon!"

"Wait theres more! Yesterday Prince Hans excape from his dungon at noon!" Garda yelled!

"Oh my gosh I cannot beleave it! Han must have done this bad thing!"

Then Else gasped and she passed out on the table.

* * *

AN: Wow what plut twist! I bet u did not think this was comming.


	4. Chapter 4-excape Arndelle

Elsa felt warm hans holding her round her sholders. Her eyes open. sHE seen Prince hiroshi over her. His arms were around her. She was lying on the living room floor in hias arms.

"Gerda whe is awake!" said Herishi "Oh Elsa I mkean uh your Majisty, I am so glad you are ok... I was so worry for you!"

Then Gerda ran in then Okum ran in.

"Your majisty you woke up thank good ness!" yelled Gerda "I will go get you some thig to drink... I can your favorite slurpy."

then she left. Okum starred at the 2 of them. Then Elsa relized how unappropriete there positioning was! Basicly Heroshi was holdig her in his arms and knelting be side her with his arks around her like a hug! He let go of her and she fell back on the ground then she stood up.

"What is going on?"

Heroshi looked paned. His eye's where misty. Even Okum look really worried!

"Your Majisty... my brother the evil Prince HAns has es ape from his dungon cell..." Heroshi shivered and starred out the window "Prince Hans has killed my oldist brother Pince Carlile (Author Note:did any one guess whoI name him after? hint its a vampire) who was suppose to be come the KING of SOTHERN ISLES. My father the King is very old and aso can not see or here any more. My brother the evil PRINCE HANS has illegal taken over the throne and maked himself the King!"

"Oh no but ho?" asked Okum

"How? It was that jerk face the Duck of Weaseltown. He help him!" said Hiroshi "I got a letter from two of my older brother who has escape to Queen Rapeunzle's house. Unfortunetly Hans has killed all 7 of my other rboterrs. He fed them to a very large lion."

Then Heroshi almost started to cry. So Elsa came over and give him a comforting side hug. Okum look so sorry for Prince Hiroshi! His evil brother had kill all off his family!

"But wait theres more" said Hiroshi "Prince Hans has put to gather a big army and he is getting ready to envade Arendell and also RapulznleLand of Corna."

"Oh no! What shall we doing?"

"You must flee the city your Majisty" said Okum "We must flee be cause Arundelle is not a state that has military and all so we got no army and if we donot flee then all the people in the city will get killed by the Southern Isle army."

"We gotta defnd our selfs!" said Elsa "We canot be coward"

"Queen Elsa... my beautiful, curagous Queen... you must go some where safe in order to ditermine how you plan to difend your country... Hans will be hear soon. We not giving up, we just need to go some where more difended."

"I know the perfect place." said Elsa "Get your blankits and cotes. We leaving."

* * *

Heroshis eyes got really big. He looked all around with big eyes as if he was shock.

"YOU made THIS?" he asked "WOW your power is truely aw-enspiring."

Her ice palis on top the mountan was still beutiful. Even the stares were still there. Heroshi was wearing like six coats. Gerda and Okum were coming on a diffrent raindeer. Seven was also wearing a coat for raindeer like you would get for a big dog.

The cold did not boter Elsa.

"It has been a long day. Oh I wish we had some expresso or mocha to drink!" said Elsa

"Oh thats ok we actuelly CAN because I have a very special power I can make robots. I will make a robot bariesta!"

Queen Else watched with open mouth shock as Prince Hiroshi closed his eye and pointed his fingers and forowed his brow... then silvery white stuff shot from his finger tips and turned in to a big clod and it swirled! Then it clumped together into a silver robot wearing a starbux out fit! The robot sad "He-lo hu-mans I will make you mocha!"

Then it did. Then she and Hiroshi sat next to the fire and drank some frappucino and.

They wait and wait for Gerda and Okum but they did not come so they went to sleep very nervousaly. Elsa hope that no thing bad happened to them on the wy to the ice house!


	5. Chapter 5: overwelming odd's

**Authors Note: I got Kyleagh to reivuow this b4 i post it, so its prob a lot better... also the story all most done... but donot worry I aready working on my AWSOME ds9 story and a new story about proncess vanellpe van sweets!**

* * *

Elsa paced back and fourth in her crystally blue ice dress. Prince Hiroshi of the southern Isles was sitting nearby on a sofa made of snow and ice but warmed up with some quilts throwed on top of it. He was wearing like 10sweaters and drinking lots of pumpkin spice frapucinos so he was no longer cold even though the palace was made of ice and snow!

Then it was like 10 hours since they had arrived at her ice palace so Elsa was afraid. Where were Gerda and Okum?

"Where are Gerda and Okum?" said Elsa "don't you think they should arrive a while ago?!"

"Yes!" said Hiroshi...

Then Elsa nearly cried but it was okay because Hiroshi was there and his strong expression made him look so strong and manly! Also he had really nice legs really strong.

"I know you are worried about Gerda, Okum and Seven so I will go searching for them" he shouted

"No Hiroshi! What if you are captured by your evil brother Prince-King Hans! Then he will kill you just like he did kill your brother Crown Prince Carlyle! I could not bare it!"

"Yes you can Queen Elsa. You are strong and wise and someday whether I am here or not, you will once again rein over a kingdom that is peacefull and strong." He stared broodingly out the ice window. "I am here to protect you and to protect Arendelle... after all, you have accepted me now that my own home the Southern Isles have been destroyed by my evil brother."

"What should I do if you do not come back?" Elsa said

"You must lead your people against the Southern Isles... you must protect Curona and Arendelle against those drak forces compelled by Satan!"

Then he got on some boots and with one last long look at Elsa, he ran downstairs and out the front door and on to the mountain. Elsa was all alone again and it reminded her of that time she built the castle and was alone. Except that time she wanted to be alone but this time she really wanted Hiroshi to come back (and also Gerda and Okum and the reindeer).

* * *

Elsa was suddenly awakened by a loud noise. She had been sleeping. It was dark so she knew that Hiroshi had been gone for lots of hours. The sound was very loud of boot steps. Then the doors opened.

"Queen Elsa!" he looked really angry.

"Who are you are you Hiroshi or are you Hans?" she demanded "Tell me or I will freeze you"

"I am Hiroshi your majesty! Hans is nowhere to be seen... see I am still wearing the knitted hat that you found for me back in the stone castle. Also remember when I first met you I was playing violin and you screamed and threatened to turn me into a popsicle and I dropped my violin?"

Then she saw his nose and realized it was Hiroshi.

"Whew for a second I thought Hans had switched you... it was that grumpy look on your face and also I was getting all skittish cause I was alone here."

Hiroshi sighed deeply. "Your majesty I got some bad news. That's why I looked so angry. It is Gerda and Okum. They are..." He looked away at the floor with lots of pain in his brown eyes. "DEAD!"

She gasped "No! How!" said Elsa!

"It appears that someone shot them with some arrows... and the arrows are the kind that is made in... the southern Isles!"

"NO, no!" said Elsa "How can they be so cruel?"

"I don't know. I am so sorry. They were an hour walk from here on the path from Arendelle. I saw no sign of Seven the reindeer, just some hoof prints in the snow and some boot prints from obviously Southern Isles soldiers sent here to destroy you."

She felt her eyes get wet as what could just her and Hiroshi do against a whole army of southern Islanders? It seemed an impossible battle and maybe she would be confined to this castle forever... but at least it would be with Prince Hiroshi... but he was not cut out to live in ice forever.

"I went into Okums shop to warm up. His cousin Oshinco is running it now and gave me some clothes for free. I figure we can dress up like poor peasants and maybe try to get to safety in another country and raise up an army against Hans."

"I cannot leave my people to be killed by that monster of your identical twin!" she said

"The two of us cannot destroy him alone. Do you got any better ideas? This is all I can think of."

After a minute she nodded in defeat. He was right of course and thinking what she had already thought. He held up a hideous flower pattern dress and hair scraf. Elsa 's face scrunched up.

"Maybe you should use your powers to make a clothes making machine..." she joked, then gasped "Wait Hiroshi...I think maybe we don't have to abandon Arendelle... I have a great idea..."


	6. Chapter 6: hapy endings

**Authors' note-this story done now but donot worry soon u will see my awsome stories about Vanolpe Von Sweetz and also i higly recomend my Left BEHIND story if u like Jesus and the apoclypse, or my SDS9 storey if you like startrek. **

* * *

Ilsa gave Prince Hiroshi a high-5. They were srounded by giant robots... that shot shrads of ice and blew out wands of snow! The robts waited paciently in the Ice Palis for there orders.

"Wow i allways been really scarred of my own powers, Your Majisty. But now that I met you our powers combine together to make some thing awsome..."

"Yes, it does!" said Elsa "Now let's get that evil King Hans and save Rapunzle, Seven, Ugene, Kristoph and most impotently, ANNA.

* * *

King hans stood in the middle of the frozen south mounten. His solders shivered around him and not just because it was cold there. It was also becase they were scarred of him. He was evil!

"What do you men you did not find the QUEEN?" scream Hans at his solder.

"There was only the fatman and the fat made from the castel!" he cried "please do not kill me king Hans i really try to find the Queen Else!"

"You failed me you terribly solder! NOW I KOLL YOU!"

Then King Hans pull out his sword and ran it toward the adomen of the faled soldier. But before he could chop him in 2 with his katana, there was a big rumbling noise. BOOM BOOM BOOM. Then it was like a billion booms together.

"King hans I think it is a earth quack!" scareamed one of the commandeers of the sothern isle army whose name was Kevin "we better run."

"No not til we catch my tratorous brother and that monsterous queen Elsa!" Ling Hans shouted "I will kill any one who running away with my katana!"

Then threw the mist and snow they saw a shadow... then more shadows... huge shadow... like 30 feet tall...

The army commandeers gasped when they see what it is... ROBOTS... enormus robot... with silver metle arms sticking out...

"WHAT ARE THEY?" yell out commander Kevin.

"Argghgj!" screamed hans "it is my brother he has... broken his vow never to use his evil robotmaking macgic power... to make robots!"

But then they began to shoot icce daggers every where from there fingers.

"what in the name of the devil is THAT?" shoted Hans "Its shooting ice... Oh MY GOD THAT CRRZY BITCH MONSTEr ELSA HELPED HIM BILD THIS UNGOdlY MONSTROSITY!"

Then an ice shot through all of the commandeers and they all fell down dead. Then they turned into ice blocks just in case they were noit quite dead yet. That left Hans alone.

"Hans you can not fight our robot ice army!"

Suddenly ueen Elsa and Prince Heroshi appear from the snowy mist... walking between the legs of there gigantor robots!

"No! You cnnot fight me... I have allready concurred Crorona and also Denmark and Arendell!"

Then he ran at Elsa and Heroshi with his giant katana. But it was ok because the biggest robot shot a dager of ice thru King Hans heart. He shot blood all over the place from his heart.

"I did... not... win... why when I have evil on my side..." said Hans in his last breaths.

Then Elsa shot her icey finger at him and turned him into a block of ice and he could no longer move because he was dead. And in ice.

"That is for my sister Anna you basterd!" she shouted.

Then it was all quiet.

"We wom!" cheered Heroshi "It is over! Oh and I even see Sven walking over there hiding round a bush..."

"No, we have not won till we driving all the Sothern Isle solders out of my land, till we push the out of Corona!"

* * *

THEN... Elsa and Hiroshi sent there icey robot army into Arendell... and shoot an ice dager though the hearth of each one of the solders... then into Corona and they did the same there... BUT WHY STOP THERE... they kill and frozen all the solders in Denmark wear Prince Eric was being held hostige... and finaly, to get revenge... they froze the DUKE OF WEASLETON and threw him into the ocean for a shark to eat...

Then Queen Rapunzle ruled Arendell again. King Erik and Queen Areil ruled Danmark. After they killed all the army and rulers in Weasletown Elsa gave that to Krostiff and Anna to rule as King and Queen... Heroshi, the only 1 left alive of the brother, became King of South Isles.

And best of all...

King Heroshi and Queen Esa stood at the front of church. He was in his tight white pant and gold jackit and navy boots and had a big gold corwn on his head. Queen Elsa wore a white dress made of ice and swofsky crystals every where on it and trimed in lace and with a big gold crown.

"I PRONOUNCE YOU MARIED!" said the minister.

Then they kissed.

"NOW THE LANS OF ARENDELLE AND SOTHERN AISLES ARE UNITED AS ONE! LONG LIVE ELSE AND HIROSHI!"

Then every one cheered and they lived haopily ever afeter. THE END.

Then every one cheered.


End file.
